tapestryfandomcom-20200215-history
Max McDaniels
Max McDaniels is a student at Rowan and a member of the Red Branch. He is the son of Lugh Lámhfhada and Deirdre Fallow. Max is the main protaganist of the series. Appearance Max's features are dark and sharp. He has dark eyes, wavy black hair and sharp cheekbones which he was described to have inherited from his mother. There is a thin white scar that stretches from his cheekbone to chin, a momento from his time in the Sidh. Personality Max is brave and always eager to help but gets angry quickly, which fuels the Old Magic in his veins. When angry, his body trembles which is often a prelude to an astonishing burst of action. He is proud, and unwilling to show weakness. He is also couragous and loyal, willing to do the right thing. An example of this is his immediate defense of his recruiter, Nigel Bristow, in the last of the Potentials tests. He is impetous, not necessarily thinking of the consequences of each action; when he left Prusias' Games, he was not thinking of the fact that it left his superiors looking incompetent. His pride leaves him easily goaded into spur-of-the-moment actions which he sometimes regrets later. As the series progresses, he matures greatly. He has better control of his emotions so that they doesn't interfere with his duties and responsibilities. He has good leadership abilities and has a strong sense of justice. He is also morally civilized and polite, as pointed out by Scathach. He can be a bit oblivious to hints given to him from his friends. He says what he thinks, though not always thinking about whether he should say it or not. Background Max was supposedly the son of Brynn McDaniels and Scott McDaniels. However, it is later revealed that his biological father is Lugh Lámhfhada, and that he is a demigod. Even in his childhood his being special was hinted as he used to get sudden attacks and headaches from the surge of the Old Magic within him. He and his family led a quiet life in Chicago, Illinois, up until the day Brynn McDaniels disappeared, leaving no trace behind. Due to the sudden disappearence of his mother, Max's childhood is tormented by the other antagonistic characterstics. He usually got into fights with bullies teasing him for his mother's absence. He would beat them up badly for saying so. One day, Max and his father visit a museum situated nearby, where he encounters Peter Varga. Once inside the museum, owing to certain coincidences, he ends up inside a small room, where he encounters a tapestry of the hound of Ulster. Plot The Hound of Rowan Max’s father runs into an acquaintance of his when he and Max travel together to celebrate His mother's birthday at her favorite museum, even though she is gone. Beforehand Max encounters a strange person with scary green and white eyes. Things get worse in the museum where he’s stalked by the man and enters a mysterious room to escape him. Where he finds an ancient tapestry depicting Cuchulain, his brother. He learns later on that seeing the tapestry was proof of his magic and after a series of trouble, hysterias and tests he enters Rowan Academy. He meets his roommate David Menlo and also a Lymrill, Nick, who chooses to become his charge. (Basically a charge is a life-long bond between magical animal and human student) He creates a history by defeating the second year students in a match. Jealousy arises whithin Alex Munoz, a second year student, who starts a fight with Max. Through this both of them get punished by Miss Boon to clean the Kestrel. There they get kidnapped by two vyes who had attacked Max before. They are taken to a hideout where one of the blacksmiths of the fallen school Solas talks to them. Alex is persuaded to join them whereas Max is reluctant to. As they use Max’s blood to revive back their master Astaroth, Peter Varga saves him, though Astaroth gets revived. Through his body amplification he carries all the kidnapped students back to the surface and kills the vyes. He saves Peter from near death, then waits with Peter and the children for the help Peter had called. Once he's at Rowan again he becomes a hero who had saved a lot of people, though some of the second year antagonize him for leaving Alex Munoz back in the dungeon despite the fact that he didn't want to. Alex is revitalizes ans joins Astaroth. The Second Siege It is later revealed by Astaroth that he is not actually Scott McDaniel's son and that his name is also false. Even though he initially doesn't believe it, he knows it's true when he meets Lugh in the Sidh, and finds his true father to be Lugh himself. This is later confirmed by his mother as well, who explains that Lugh came to her in a dream and told her that she'd give birth to a son of his, who would become stronger than anyone else. At first everyone thought he was cuchulain, the prodegy, butr he is only his brother. The Fiend and the Forge The Maelstrom The Red Winter Abilities Max is by far not the best in Mystics. However, he is an elite warrior. He was trained in the Sidh by Scathach and is a member of the Red Branch. Proficient in the use of many forms of weapons, Max prefers bladed weapons, particularly his gae bolga. He has been seen wielding a Gladius and was able to use it profieciently. It is also shown that he is talented, if not an expert, knife fighter, as he was also seen wielding a short knife to save Bob from Vyes. He is such a master at using bladed weapons that he can win battles with demons, even if they're over twice his size. Max, before getting the gae bolga in hand, or even any real weapon, he had a way of protecting himself. He used a different kind of mystics for himself known as the body amplification technique. He could amplify his body and increase his speed to the point where he could outrun an Olympic athlete. Max has large stores of Old Magic which are brought to life under stressful or life threatening situations. There seems to be no limit to his power and it just grows to match his situation. Along with his Old Magic and the gae bolga in hand he was stated to be nearly invinvincible as none of the demons could land their attack on him. Relationships David Menlo David is Max's roommate and one of his best friends. They first met in The Hound of Rowan when they got their room. They became friends almost instantly. Nick Max is the caretaker of Nick the Lyrmrill. He adopted Nick in The Hound of Rowan and as taken care of him through the two following books. Nick is very close to Max, as it is shown through various examples. Nick is always happy and excited when Max comes to feed and play with him. Also, Max would not leave without Nick in The Second Siege and both of them are very happy to see each other after months of being apart in The Fiend and the Forge. Nick sacrifices himself in The Fiend and the Forge so that gae bolga can be rightly repaired by the Fomorian. Julie Teller Max's girlfriend was Julie Teller, who is two years older than him. In The Second Siege Julie is visited by Mr. Sikes, who tells her that terrible things will happen if she continues with Max. Confused and angry that she ignores him, oblivious Max asks Mr. Sikes to wipe Julie out of his memory. In The Fiend and the Forge, however, they are together again, until Julie's parents kindly ask him to leave her, for her own good, and he agrees it's for the best. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Faculty